


a love that feels this right

by ohno (dianna44)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 8 year age gap, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Louis, also it's kind of a slow build at first i have no idea how long this'll be what am i doing, everything is very much consensual, shameless flirting, there's also a cat named after oscar wilde in here who is in this story for like 3/4 of it so haha, uni professor! louis, uni student! harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/ohno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is in his third year of teaching university. Harry is the boy who takes his second year of Psychology of Human Development and Growth with Louis as his teacher. It's not as if it was their intention to be attracted to each other; it's really just natural chemistry.</p><p>Basically Daddy/Teacher! Louis x Bottom/Student! Harry. Completely self-indulgent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a love that feels this right

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS JUST SUPPOSED TO BE A DADDY/TEACHER! LOUIS x STUDENT! HARRY FIC. WHY. 
> 
> I didn't even know which account I wanted to publish this on, but then I realized I can put them on both accounts haha. 
> 
> Title is from One Direction's "They Don't Know About Us".
> 
> also one lovely _SweetSeptember_ translated this fic into Russian. You can find it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3558040/9324591)
> 
> Well, make sure you read the tags and enjoy!!!!

Louis’ mind seemed to be perpetually failing him when he wishes to greet himself. At least, that’s the first thing he thinks after he stumbles into a boy on his first day of his third year teaching university. Well, maybe not exactly that, since the first thought that really runs through his mind is something along the lines of ‘ _what the fuck who what why’_ but that’s neither here nor there.

“Shit,” he murmurs to himself, staring at the coffee stain on his tie. He almost wants to be mad at whatever clumsy oaf he ran into for one, running into him, and two, having coffee during said time of encounter, but Louis gets it. He gets it considering he’s running late as well and that it’s way too early in the morning for any of his body parts to actually function correctly.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! Fuck, it got on your tie. Are you okay?” Louis hears the boy ask, and Louis finally manages to pull his gaze away from his now-ruined tie to respond.

This is that moment where Louis forgets what proper greetings are without staring at the plush, pink lips that seem to have taken up the very essence of his being. Louis doesn’t even realize he’s staring into the boy awkwardly clears his throat and glances down at his watch. Oh, right. He’s late. This boy is also most likely late, and Louis has a coffee stain on his tie and a cute boy in front of him.

‘Cute’ may not be the word, but before Louis can even say anything, the boy’s rushing off with another mumbled apology, looking like he’s about to cry.

Louis looks back down at his tie, and sighs, undoing it quickly as he makes his way toward his classroom.

At least he won’t get in trouble by the professor for being late considering he is the professor.

♥♥♥♥

When Louis finally gets to class, it’s quiet with whispered words floating in the air. He stops in the doorway for a moment, quickly assessing the students, noting that only a few have noticed him. They just throw him smiles ranging from confident to shy, and Louis can only nod back at them.

He walks in, heading toward his desk and sets his stained tie on the desk before him. He lets out another loose smile, briefly counting how many students there are, noting that there are a little over forty.

“Hello,” Louis starts, flickering his gaze over the many heads of students, catching a bit on the mop of curly hair he sees. It seems the boy who ran into him is in his first class of the day. Interesting. He also looks to be completely mortified based on how red he is and the wide-eyed gaze he’s receiving. Louis almost wants to laugh at how scared he is. He moves his gaze over to the next person. “I’m Mr. Tomlinson, and obviously, I’ll be your teacher this semester for the psychology of human growth and development. Nice to meet you.”

It’s quiet. Of course it is. It’s the first class of the day and it’s early, like really fucking early. Louis doesn’t let that perturb him though.

“Anyway, I always like to start my classes with you guys getting a chance to ask me anything about myself. Anything at all. It’ll also help me see what kind of people you are with what questions you are curious about. Any questions at all?” He looks around and some people look mildly interested, but it’s not enough yet. Louis laughs. “Well, don’t all raise your hand at once! I’ll have trouble choosing!” Louis hates himself. He sounds like he’s forty-five. Louis finds himself looking back at the boy he ran into earlier, and at least he’s smiling a bit.

Finally, a young lady raises her hand, blush evident on her face. Louis already knows what she’s going to ask.

“How old are you?”

Louis smiles. “I’m twenty-eight. Young, I know, but don’t let that fool you. I meet all the requirements.” He winks at them and the girl laughs.

“Are you single?” another girl chimes in, and when Louis nods his head, she bursts into excited giggles.

“How long have you been teaching?” a boy asks, finally getting off the subject of possibly dating Louis. Louis almost scoffs. As if. Most of the people in here are only twenty.

“This is my second year teaching this course, and before that, I taught freshman Psychology 1,” Louis answers easily. The boy nods, seemingly happy with the information.

Then, the boy with curly hair raises his hand, and Louis smiles at him. Louis notices how green his eyes even from the distance he’s at. They’re quite beautiful.

“Tea or coffee? And who’s your favorite band? Also, sexuality?” He doesn’t waste any time between the questions, spouting them off like he’s been planning on what to ask. However, he also says it a little strangely. Almost, like he needs confirmation for something, and Louis doesn’t know what to make of that.

“Tea because it proves to actually stay in the cups rather than coffee. I adore _The Fray_. And, I’m going to leave the last question up for discussion,” Louis winks. The boy nods, taking in the information, and looks pleased at the reference from the incident this morning, but before Louis can go on, another girl’s asked him a question.

The next twenty minutes is a stream of questions that Louis answers confidently before finally admitting how bad he is at remembering names. He makes everyone tell him their name and why they’re taking this course. He’s pleased by how many people are in here because they actually want to be, but he’s also pleased at the people who told him straight up that they’re in here to get credit for their major. Louis just tells them that he doesn’t mind why they’re in here as long as they do their best.

The last hour, he discusses the first major obvious signs that humans show as they start to grow including hormone growth and psychological actions and thoughts taken to further develop them. Louis is glad that the class seems interested, taking notes dutifully, and asking questions when needed.

Finally, the class ends, and Louis adds that they are to read the first five chapters from their textbook and take notes. They all groan, and Louis just laughs at them. He knows they’ll be pleased to know that the first three chapters all total around three pages each.

Louis sighs and sits down as they exit the room slowly, and he closes his eyes. Only three more classes. He can do this.

“Mr. Tomlinson?” Louis’ eyes snap open and he finds himself staring at the boy from earlier. What was his name again? Harry?

“Yes, Harry?” Louis really fucking hopes that he used the right name, but he doesn’t say anything so he assumes it’s right.

“I wanted to apologize for running into you earlier and about the whole coffee stain. I’m really sorry. I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” Harry mumbles sadly. Louis frowns. Harry really was quite cute, with his curls and his smooth, sharp angles and endlessly long legs. If Louis didn’t know he was his student, he would’ve definitely tried to hit that in a club or something. But something is off. Something is always off.

“It’s really okay. I didn’t really like that tie all that much anyway,” Louis says. It’s not true. It was actually one of his favorites. Harry lets out an awkward laugh and shoots a shy, dimpled grin his way.

“Are you just saying that to make me feel better?” he asks.

“Perhaps,” Louis responds coyly, and he can’t even stop himself from feeling giddy when Harry smiles a little wider. It’s adorable, it really is.

“I see how it is then,” Harry giggles. Louis smiling so big that it almost hurts.

“I am a gentleman. That’s what you’re seeing, right? It should be considering I just told you that I didn’t really like one of my favorite ties,” Louis deadpans. Harry gasps and points his finger at Louis dramatically. Louis kind of loves it. He’s always been one for silly theatrics. He also tries to ignore the sudden shift in Harry’s attitude.

“So it was one of your favorites!” Harry accuses, sounding absolutely scandalized. Louis laughs again and rolls his eyes, noticing a girl awkwardly standing in the doorway. Harry follows his gaze, and shoulders his bag even higher up. “Well, I’ll see you next class, Mr. Tomlinson.”  Louis nods, and tries not to stare at Harry as he walks out the room.

“Read your chapters, Harry!” he calls out just as Harry leaves, and Louis hears Harry’s loud laughter echo in his ears for the next ten minutes.

He tries not to think about that.

♥♥♥♥

Louis has lunch with the boys again, and tries not to get bothered by how in love they are.

“Liam, Zayn, if you two are quite finished sucking face in front of me, would you like to tell me about your first days?” Zayn rolls his eyes and Liam just blushes. Louis tries his very best to not find it endearing.

“Cool. Creativity was everywhere, mate. The energy was good,” Zayn replies vaguely and Louis would usually smack him, but that requires his own energy, which Louis is lacking as of the moment.

“Okaayyy, so Zayn has creative art students. What a shocker,” Louis says, rolling his eyes. “Liam?”

“It was great, I guess. All of my students are really interested in becoming something that has to do with physical therapy, so it was a fun first couple of classes.”

“That’s cool. Same with me, I suppose. Overall, it was a good first day,” Louis announces, smiling proudly.

“Well, hopefully, it’ll be a good year,” Liam says, raising his glass of water in the air.

Louis just replies with a wistful, “Hopefully, it is.”

♥♥♥♥

Louis goes home to an empty flat that night and lands himself on his couch, right in front of his semi-decent telly, and flicks on an old episode of _Bob’s Burgers_ just to pass the time and make him feel at least somewhat less lonely. He pouts when he realizes that Zayn and Liam are probably having celebratory, hot first day sex somewhere.

Usually, Louis has things to grade and people to scream at over paper, but he has nothing at all.

He can hear his clock tick with every passing second and feels himself going slightly insane.

♥♥♥♥

The next day, he wakes up at five in the morning for no real reason at all. It’s rather annoying, he thinks, staring at the ceiling with no goal set in mind. He knows he needs to get up in an hour, and usually, he’d be sleeping right now, but instead, he’s awake and bored, not even bothering trying to count sheep.

The spot next to him on the right is cold and Louis thinks back to the last time he even had sex. It’s been almost four months now, he supposes. The last time he was able to pull someone was that really rude guy in that club who left him with way too many bruises. Louis wrinkles his nose at the memory, and turns so he’s facing the empty side.

Louis wonders if he’ll ever find anyone to fill its spot.

♥♥♥♥

Louis’ in a bad mood when he makes his way to his classroom, much earlier than he was yesterday, but it’s not like he expected to be in a good mood after moping for almost a full hour about how lonely he was this morning. Louis sighs and unlocks his door, briefly wondering how the hell the students got in his class yesterday. The janitor probably let them in.

Louis is wearing another favorite tie of his, a navy blue tie with a single yellow star at the bottom. He doesn’t even know why he likes it so much. It’s just…good. He plops down on his chair and studies the roll sheet just for his own benefit. Louis plays the memory game for his students’ names for a while, until he hears a hesitant knock on the door.

“Come in!” he exclaims, leaning back a bit in his chair. The door swings open and Louis’ isn’t even surprised that it’s Harry who’s here early. “Hello, Harry.”

“Hey, Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry greets back, sitting in a chair in the first row this time around.

“Did you read the chapters?” Louis asks, studying the way Harry’s curls fall delicately to his shoulders. He really is quite beautiful. (Enough to rival Zayn even.)

Harry throws him a dimpled grin. “Of course I did. Did you?” It seems that Harry’s in a good mood.

Louis laughs. “‘Fraid not. I know. I’m a bad student,” Louis sighs dramatically. Harry laughs, eyes twinkling.

“Well, that’s not good. You should really study up on your stuff. I heard the teacher is a stickler for studying and making sure to read all five chapters,” Harry says seriously, eyes somehow getting even wider. Louis lets out a loud laugh at that.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’ve heard that he’ll give extra homework for those who can’t even bother to do it the first time around. Not sure what good that’ll do though,” Louis deadpans. Harry’s leaning back in his chair as well and a bright smile takes over his entire face.

“Yeah, I guess the teacher doesn’t make much sense,” Harry agrees, nodding just a bit, supposedly trying to look serious. Louis thinks it has to be the cutest thing he’s seen in a long while.

“Definitely not,” Louis says with a wide grin. Harry grins back at him, and they’re just there, grinning at each other like absolute fools. That is, until another one of his students decides that it’s the perfect moment to be on time for class.

“Hey, Mr. Tomlinson!” he says cheerily. Louis remembers his name is Niall (or Neil?). “Hey, Hazza! Wonder where you wandered off so early this morning.”

Harry rolls his eyes and it’s filled with so much fond that Louis almost coos. Wait, what. “I was late yesterday and I was early today, and guess what, Niall? Neither were because you helped me. What a roommate. Truly.”

Niall laughs, and sits down next to Harry. “Aw, don’t make me feel bad, Haz. You’re a big boy. You can handle yourself.”

“Hiya, Mr. Tomlinson. I like your tie,” he says. Louis smiles, immediately liking the boy much more just for the compliment.

“Yes, I do too. Sadly, my other one was ruined,” Louis laments, sighing louder than necessary just to hear Harry laugh. Louis’ pleased when Harry does. Before anyone can say anything else, two more girls are walking through the door, giggling at something. They both greet Louis with bright blushes, and Louis supposes it’s time to get his act together and at least act like he has a prepared plan for today. Well, he does, but that’s beside the point.

When it’s finally time to start teaching, Louis tests himself by calling out everyone’s name and is pleasantly surprised when he only misses four people. He’ll get them down one day. That class, Louis goes over the very basic signs of human development starting from the womb and making it’s way up to the very beginning of a baby. He asks them all random questions that they would only know if they read the chapters, and is happy to see that almost all of them did.

He learns that a girl, Barbara, is very smart and likes to answer questions, which yeah, is great and all, but Louis isn’t sure if he’s ready for a Hermione Granger this year. He also learns that one of his students, Nick, is a massive jackass, and should be slapped by somebody. It’s not that he’s a bad guy or anything. It’s just, he’s not the kind of guy Louis particularly likes, and well, it means he’s quite annoying. He also notices that Niall practically stares at the new so-called Hermione the entire class, which, well, someone has a crush.

Louis also makes eye contact with Harry seventeen times. (Not that Louis is counting.)

He assigns them all homework to find ten interesting facts about babies and how they communicate and why.

Like yesterday, Harry is the last to linger behind and Louis can only smile to himself. He’s only known the boy for two days and yet all he can do is smile ridiculously around him. It’s almost as if he has a crush.

“Uhm, Mr. Tomlinson—”

“Louis,” Louis suddenly cuts in, surprising both Harry and himself. He keeps talking though. “I have a feeling that you’ll be my favorite student and I let all my favorite students call me by my first name.” What an absolute load of bullshit. Louis blinks a few times, trying to understand what just went through his head. Harry seems pleased though, blushing a bit and looking down.

“Oh, well. Shouldn’t you not have favorites?” he asks, laughing softly a bit.

Louis shrugs. “I guess, but every teacher does, and it’s just human chemistry really. Like you know that student Nick? Yeah, if he wasn’t my student, I probably would’ve already smacked him around a bit to be quite honest.”

Harry laughs loudly. “Nick? Yeah, he can be quite annoying sometimes. Especially when he’s drunk! Jesus!” Louis laughs as well, although he feels a little annoyed for some reason that Harry knows what Nick is like when he’s drunk.

“Anyway, what’d you want to talk to me about, Harry?” Harry starts to look sheepish again and it reminds Louis of how he was yesterday when apologizing for spilling coffee on his tie.

“I wanted to apologize again for ruining your tie and I was thinking…maybe I could buy you a new one?”

“Oh, you really don’t have to, Harry,” Louis assures him. Harry doesn’t look pleased with that information.

“Is it because you don’t think I’m capable of buying one you like? I’m really sorry. My boyfriend, he knows a lot about ties, and he’s rich and I swear, he’ll be able to afford it.”

Absolutely fucking course. It’s not Louis was really even considering actually getting with the boy, but it was a dream that was put way back into his subconscious, and now that dream just vanished in just a second.

“Harry. Really, it’s fine. I swear,” Louis assures him again, trying not to sound any different from the sudden revelation that Harry is indeed not straight and is indeed taken. Not that it matters to Louis anyway. Harry still looks uncomfortable with his answer and shuffles on his feet a bit.

“Are you sure?” he asks, and Louis wonders how Harry can become someone so incredibly different in such a short time. One minute, he’s teasing Louis and the next, he looks like he’ll start crying if Louis even breathes near him wrong.

Louis doesn’t know what to make of that.

“Yes, Harry. I’m sure. It’s just a tie, no worries, okay?”

Harry nods slowly, and considerably brightens up after another long second. Louis wonders what the hell could be going through the kid’s brain.

“Okay. Okay, awesome,” he breathes out. He glances toward the door and then down at his watch before looking back at Louis. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then, Mr. Tom—Louis.”

Louis just smiles until he’s left the room. He looks down at his hands.

Of course he’s got a boyfriend.

♥♥♥♥

When Louis gets back from lunch, he finds a small box on his desk with a messily scrawled note that says _‘sorry for all the trouble, louis’_ on it. Louis frowns and opens it up, finding a silk gray tie, with tiny little clouds on it.

Louis has to wonder when he bought it in the first place.

Oh Harry.

♥♥♥♥

Louis wishes he had a cat. Or a dog. Even a fucking fish would do him some good in some sort of way. He’s bored, and he can’t even pretend he’s not. He’s already planned out the entire month for his classes, and he’s rewatched everything he wants to rewatch. Louis sighs and glances down at his watch, noting that it’s not even seven yet.

Three minutes later, he’s lying upside down on his couch, with his head pointing toward the ground, and his legs crossed on the couch with a phone pressed against his ear.

“Zayn, wanna grab Liam and go get some drinks at the pub?”

“Mate, it’s a school night,” Zayn says, and _really?_ That’s coming from the guy who’s personally dragged Louis to every party last year, which only ended up in him up at four in the morning grading theses like his life depended on it.

Louis groans. “Please, Zaynie?”

“I really can’t, Lou. Liam and I are headed out to have a nice, fancy dinner that we really can’t afford, but will eat anyway.” Louis hears a loud ‘hey!’ in the background, and he just sighs again. Damn couples.

“Why do you two have to be in a good, healthy, steady, practically fucking perfect relationship?” Louis pouts, finally deciding to sit up because he was getting a little dizzy from all the blood rushing to his head. Zayn laughs.

“You know we’re anything but perfect, Lou. Anyway, I need to go. Be safe, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis agrees, and he grunts when he hears the dial click. God damnit.

Louis feels like crying from how fucking lonely he is. He just wants a good shag. At least, that’s what he’ll tell himself as he gets ready for going to the pub.

He doesn’t want to think about how he really just wants someone to wake up with.

♥♥♥♥

The pub he goes to ends up being quite full, which honestly catches Louis by some surprise considering that it’s a fucking Tuesday night. However, halfway there, he realizes that almost seventy percent of the people in here were college students, and really, Louis should’ve figured.

He seats himself down at one of the barstools, and orders a bourbon on the rocks, and tries to ignore the fact that most of the people here grinding on each other are people he could possibly be seeing in class. Also, the fact that he came to pull doesn’t help ease his mind.

The bartender keeps smirking at him like he thinks it’s the funniest fucking thing that Louis’ here all alone, while college students dance around him, having the fucking time of their lives, not studying. It’s starting to piss him off to be honest, so he pulls his gaze away and just watches the people dance, grind, or awkwardly move to the wrong beat. Why are they dancing anyway? This is a pub, not a club, which well, yeah, Louis gets it, but still.

“Hey, there,” Louis hears someone says and he turns around. It’s a guy, a whole lot taller than him, and with curly blonde hair. He’s probably a senior in college.

“Why hello,” Louis smirks back.

“Noticed you were all alone,” he says conversationally. Louis almost rolls his eyes.

“How observant of you then,” he retorts, and the guy laughs.

“Well, then I wondered how a guy with an arse like yours is all alone,” he goes on, and Louis does roll his eyes at that.

“Hmm…cheeky, aren’t you?” he laughs and the guy smirks. Louis checks him out once again, noting the toned muscles and the tight skinny jeans.

The guy says something then, but suddenly, Louis can’t hear or even focus on him because his throat goes dry at the sight of Harry and another guy walking in. The guy he’s with pulls on his arm and heads over to a table, laughing his arse off at something, Louis doesn’t know.

Harry looks uncomfortable as hell and Louis almost wants to go over to him and say that whatever is wrong is okay, but he figures that’d also be awkward as hell.

“So, you wanna go to mine or yours?” Louis hears, turning back to the attractive guy he was about to pull.

“Uhm, actually, I just found a reason to stay. I’m sorry,” Louis says sincerely, and the guy looks a little shocked for a moment, but he just smiles and nods before walking away.

Why the fuck did he just do that.

He takes a large gulp from his bourbon and watches as Harry and the guy sit down at the table filled with a bunch of guys who all look like pompous arses.

He’s known Harry for two days. Why did he just shoo off an offer to shag just to study why some random boy he may or may not be attracted to is so uncomfortable? What is wrong with him?

He watches as one of the boys shove at Harry playfully, laughing hard, and if Louis wasn’t so intently focused on the boy, he wouldn’t have noticed Harry looking like a fucking kicked puppy. The boy he came with suddenly puts his arm over his shoulder, and it occurs to Louis that that could quite possibly be Harry’s boyfriend.

What an arsehole.

Fifteen minutes later, Louis’ already downed four shots of something, he doesn’t know, and he’s starting to get antsy watching Harry be tossed around like he’s not important. It’s not his business though, right? Or is it? He is his teacher, but then wouldn’t it be a little strange that Louis’ here and was watching Harry? Fuck, Louis doesn’t know what to do now, and he partially regrets not taking up on the earlier boy’s offer.

Louis stands up, stumbling a bit and makes his way to the door. He needs to go home. He needs to get out of this place. Damnit.

He does his best at not looking at Harry when he finally leaves the place, but he soon realizes the boy is all he can think about on the way home.

 ♥♥♥♥

The next two weeks pass by with students getting a little antsy at their first exam coming up and awkward encounters with Harry Styles.

Louis also realizes over the next two weeks that something is going on with Harry Styles. Not in a weird way, but in a bad way. Louis studied psychology since he was ten, and it’s obvious that Harry is in some kind of bad situation.

Louis never really enjoyed analyzing his students, but with Harry, he can’t help it. He wants to know more about everything. He wants to know how soft Harry’s hair is and what sounds he makes when he’s being made love to. He wants to know the boy’s favorite place and why, but he also wants to know what makes the boy walk in with a smile on his face or a frown.

He wants to know why Harry sometimes looks like he’ll start crying in the middle of class, but other times, he looks like the sassiest student alive. He wants to know it all, but he can’t really do anything about it without sounding like a fucking creep.

Today is just another day too. He walks in, glad to see a few students already seated, and goes over the lesson plan in his mind. They’re having their exam in just four days, and Louis is taking the time this week to prep them for it. Harry walks in with Niall a few minutes later while Louis is in the middle of a conversation with Taylor, one of his students. Louis quickly studies the mood he’s in today and he’s disappointed to realize that today he looks like absolute shit. Louis just wants to know why. He nods a greeting at them and goes back to discussing the evolution of words with Taylor, waiting until class is time to start.

Louis can’t say he had a good experience in class today, much too worried about the sadness that Harry seemed to be emanating. He sighs as he wraps up his lecture and instructing them to study what he went over today.

Just as he’s slipping his jacket back on, he hears a throat clear behind him.

“Er…Mr—Louis?” Louis glances up and sees Harry, shifting nervously. Louis’ eyes widen dramatically and he coughs loudly.

“Yes, Harry?” he asks, hopefully sounding somewhat casual. Harry bites his lips and nods a few times; Louis supposes it’s for himself.

“Are you gay?” Harry finally blurts out quickly. Louis raises an eyebrow and can only stare at Harry in shock for a few seconds before he regains his composure.

“Why?” he asks. Harry doesn’t look like he knows what to say to that. He looks down.

“Well, I wanted to make sure of something, but if you’re not then you can’t really help me…sorry for troubling you L—Mr. Tomlinson,” he mumbles before starting to turn and walk to the door. Louis immediately reaches out and pulls Harry’s arm so that he doesn’t leave.

“I am gay, Harry,” he answers, and Harry’s lip starts trembling. “What’s wrong?” Harry doesn’t even have a chance to answer before he’s thrown himself into Louis’ arms, hugging him tightly. Louis can’t fucking breathe. Something is so very wrong. Louis immediately hugs him back, holding him closely and petting his hair. Vaguely, Louis hopes that no one walks in or at least has the decency to see that someone is in pain and waits outside.

“Are gay relationships wrong?” Harry finally mumbles in between his tears, breath caressing Louis’ neck. That makes Louis frown a bit.

“Don’t you have a boyfriend, Harry?” he asks, still petting Harry’s hair. It’s just as soft as Louis thought it would be. Everything about Harry is sadly turning to be true. There’s more than meets the eye behind those eyes of his. So much sadness.

Harry nods against his shoulder. “Yeah. I do. Is it wrong? Are gay relationships not supposed to be good? I’m just so confused, Louis.”

Louis is about to respond, but then one of the students from his next class is clearing his throat rudely and interrupts them. Harry immediately lets go of Louis, quickly wiping away his tears and he’s about to leave, but Louis doesn’t let go of his arm. Louis glares at the boy as he tells Harry a stern “wait” and rips a sheet of paper from his desk.

Quickly, he writes a quick note saying, “ _meet me here for lunch, harry. I want to talk to you about whatever is wrong. you can bring your food. :)_ _”_ He hands it to Harry who takes it without even looking at it before rushing out the door. Louis sighs and turns to look back at the boy who rudely interrupted them. He can’t remember his name, but he does know he’ll call on the boy all class as his own teacher revenge.

♥♥♥♥

All up until lunch, Louis is worried. He wants to know what’s going on with Harry. He wants to see Harry smile again and he wants to know why he hasn’t seen Harry smile in over a week and a half. He can remember the banter between the two of them and vaguely wondering why his smile didn’t quite meet his eyes, but it wasn’t Louis’ business then.

Now, after Harry started crying into his shoulder, it is his business.

Louis is sitting on his desk, feet swinging, when Harry tentatively knocks on the door.

“Come in!” Louis calls, and Harry walks in, still looking absolutely miserable. Louis smiles warmly at him and motions for him to sit in front of him. Harry does so quickly, and Louis can only wait until he’s comfortable.

“Hiya, Harry. So, I want to talk about what happened this morning,” Louis says, jumping off the desk, his feet making a soft landing sound. He walks over to Harry and sits in the desk beside him, turning to face him. 

“Are gay relationships supposed to not make me feel good? Is it like…retribution for me being gay?” Harry asks. Louis frowns and leans forward, placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry looks like he’ll start crying again, and although Louis does think that crying is a good way for emotional release, it hurts him too much to see Harry cry.

“What do you mean, Harry? Why are you wondering this?” Louis asks softly. Harry’s lower lip starts to tremble and Louis drops all pretenses that Harry won’t start crying, and gets up to pull him into another hug. “Harry, what’s wrong?”

“I’m not happy, I guess,” Harry responds, crying into him just like this morning. Harry holds Louis tighter to him and breathes in his hair, and Louis just wants to know everything. What Harry just said broke his heart.

“Why are you not happy, Harry?” Louis asks. Harry cries even harder into him at that, and doesn’t respond for a few minutes, which is okay. Louis just lets him cry.

“I’m gay!” Harry finally cries out, unlatching himself from Louis.

Louis frowns again. “Harry, does your boyfriend know how you feel?”

Harry nods, wiping his tears away with the back of his sleeve. “Of course not. He would only get mad at me.”

“What do you mean, Harry?” Louis asks hesitantly, almost as if he’s treading on dangerous waters. He may be. Louis hopes he isn’t. Harry purses his lips and just studies Louis for a few seconds.

“Well, he’s not…he’s not really gay. Well, he is, but like, he’s in denial? I-I don’t know how to explain it. I did once tell him I wasn’t happy with our…relationship, but he told me that since I was gay it wasn’t supposed to be a good relationship, which…confused me. I mean, I’ve seen lots of gay couples who at least—I mean, they _look_ happy, but I don’t know for sure—anyway, they didn’t seem like they hated their relationship, but I’ve never been in a relationship with a boy before this an-and it’s just—”

“He told you that gay people can’t be in a good relationship?” Louis finally cuts in, disbelief evident in his voice. “What the fuck?”

Harry’s eyes widen. “It’s not true, isn’t it?!”

“Fuck no!” Louis responds. “What the hell?”

Harry nods, seemingly pleased with the new information, but Louis is still in shock over such an ignorant statement. Why is Harry dating someone like that?

“Thank you, Louis. I didn’t think it was true, but he’s older than me so I figured he was probably wiser. I think he just got confused or something,” Harry reassures, and Louis isn’t sure whether he’s reassuring himself or Louis.

“Just because they’re older doesn’t necessarily mean they’re wiser, Harry. How old is he anyway?” Louis thinks back to when he saw them in the club, trying to remember his boyfriend. He didn’t seem very much older, but maybe that’s just because Harry is so tall and Louis didn’t get a good look at him. Harry blushes at what he asks, and Louis doesn’t even know if he wants to know what Harry will say.

“Oh, well. He’s actually almost thirty-one,” Harry admits, toeing at the ground awkwardly.

“He’s thirty-one?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

An awkward silence hangs over them and Louis just felt like his entire world was crushed over in a million different pieces only to reshape themselves back in the wrong way. Whatever the fuck that even means. Louis has always been absolute shit at metaphors.

“Harry, it’s absolutely fine to be gay. And gay relationships should be just like every other relationship, Harry. They aren’t different except for the sex really. Have you dated any girls before?” Louis asks, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Harry lets out a breathy nod.

“Yeah, before I realized…yeah. They were nice,” Harry says.

“I know it’s a bad example to compare to, but relationships aren’t supposed to be bad. Besides the obvious lack of attraction on your part, was it a bad relationship per se?” Louis asks. Louis thinks he knows what kind of relationship Harry is in right now even though he wishes it wasn’t true, which is why he’s trying to make Harry realize on his own. Louis knows that if he tells Harry upfront, he’ll only get defensive and step back, and Louis doesn’t want that. These are always those moments Louis’ psychology degrees come into use.

Harry thinks about his question for a few more long seconds, and then shakes his head a little shakily. 

“No, it wasn’t a bad relationship.” He says it like he’s discovered something huge, something so big that it could impact his entire life, and if Louis is right on what he thinks he discovered, then, it could. It’s a good thing. Louis pats his shoulder. Harry’s gaze focuses even stronger on him. “Did you know?”

“Know what?” Louis asks, confused.

“Did you realize that my relationship isn’t good?” Harry’s tone isn’t accusing at all, just a little sad. Louis sighs sadly.

“I figured, Harry. I’m sorry, but I’ve dealt with other situations like this and when I told them flat out, they just got defensive and mad at me,” Louis explains. Harry just nods, a strand of hair falling straight down the middle of his face. Louis resists the urge to push it back.

“I love him,” Harry finally allows himself to say.

Louis doesn’t know what to think about that. “Do you?” he asks quietly. By the hesitant fear in Harry’s face, Louis decides he does know what he thinks about it. He thinks that Harry hasn’t gotten to experience real love yet.

“I don’t know. If I loved him, would I stay? Do I want to stay with him and try to fix us? Or should I move on?” Louis realizes that Harry’s really just asking himself these questions.

“I think you need to focus on finding the answer to those questions as soon as you can,” Louis says. “Although, I think you already know your answers, Harry.”

Harry gives him a soft, sad smile and steps back a bit. “Yeah,” he breathes out. “Yeah, I think I know.”

Then, he leaves, not even the whisper of a ‘goodbye’ to ring in Louis’ ears. Just the breathy ‘yeah’.

Louis just closes his eyes and sighs.  

♥♥♥♥

 

Louis’ phone goes off just as he walks into his flat.

“Hello?” he answers, slipping off his shoes and throwing them somewhere to the right.

“Louis!” an excited voice exclaims. It’s Eleanor.

“Oh, hey, El,” Louis says, walking over to his couch and plopping down into it. He can pretend it’s somewhat comfortable.

“He proposed!” she suddenly exclaims.

Louis perks up at that. “Max proposed?!”

“Yes!” she squeals happily before breaking into excited laughter. Louis smiles widely.

“That’s great, El. I’m happy for you. When’s the wedding?”

“We’re thinking a winter wedding,” Eleanor wistfully sighs. “But I don’t want to wait until next year, so I suppose we’ll just have to hurry and get everything ready…so like…four months? Five? I’m not sure yet.”

“Well, that’s plenty of time, El. It’ll be great. I am invited, right?” he teases, leaning back and propping his feet on the table.

“Of course you are, you loser. So…how’s your love life going?” she asks. “Ya know. Since mine is going so well and all.”

Louis scoffs. “Mine is just fine, thank you very much,” he defends. This time it’s her turn to scoff.

“I didn’t mean your love life with your telly, Lou. Seriously. Are you good? Not feeling too alone, babe?” The concern in her voice is obvious and Louis lets out a sigh. He’s always been quite good at delivering a good, solid sigh.

“Yeah, I’m good. I get lonely sometimes, more than usual lately, but I’m dealing with it.”

“So, you aren’t currently after some poor boy’s heart?” she teases, but it hits a little too close too home for Louis’ comfort.

“I suppose you could call it that,” he mutters, and he can practically hear El perk up at that.

“Wait, really?”

“I don’t know,” Louis sighs. What is he going to make for dinner? Ugh. Microwave dinner again most likely.

“Well, would he be good for you?” she asks, and Louis thinks of Harry. Would Harry be good for him? Harry could quite possibly ruin him to be honest, but Louis could quite possibly do the same to him. Besides, them ending up together is illogical. He shouldn’t even be thinking about considering it.

“Can’t say, now can I?” he laughs. Eleanor simply hums at him.

“I suppose,” she says. “Although I just think you’re denying yourself.”

“What does that supposed to mean?”

She hums again. “It means that whatever situation is currently not letting you go after whatever guy you’re partially, maybe head over heels for is a situation that only you can cross over. Was that the right thing to say?”

Louis laughs, and turns on the telly, putting it on mute. It’s on Disney channel for whatever reason, and Louis watches as a teenage girl talks silently to another teenage girl.

“Yeah, it was a pretty, well-reasonable, vague response to go for,” Louis finally says, and Eleanor gasps.

“Well, I see how it is then! I’ll sho—oh shit. Yeah, I’m just talking to Louis, Max!” Eleanor suddenly calls out. Louis just waits as she continues to scream into the phone. He’s learned long ago to pull the phone away from his ear when this happens. “No! Ugh! Right now?!” Louis almost wants to laugh. He’s always liked Max and Eleanor together. “Okay, I’m coming!” Louis puts the phone back up against his ear. “Louis?”

“Yeah, I’m still here,” Louis quips in cheerily. She groans.

“I have to go. I’m having dinner with Max’s parents. Wish me luck!”

“You don’t need luck, El. You just need charm,” is what Louis advises, and she scoffs.

“Damn right. Anyway, talk to you later, yeah?”

“Yeah, see you, El,” he says, ending the call. He places his phone next to him and unmutes the telly, decidedly staying on the Disney channel show for a couple more annoying seconds before finally switching over to a Marvel movie.

Much better.

♥♥♥♥

Friday comes and Louis hasn’t talked to Harry privately at all since a couple days ago. It’s not like he thought Harry and him would be best friends, but he did want to know if he did anything about anything at all. Louis hopes so.

He passes out the tests to groaning college students who all look like they’re about to cry (except for Barbara).

After seeing the tests are all passed out, he calls for time, and leans back in his chair, watching as students hurriedly scribble on their papers. Louis’ always had a hate/love relationship with testing days because on one hand, he doesn’t have to teach, but on the other hand, he doesn’t get to teach. It’s quite a dilemma.

When Louis calls time, only two people didn’t finish, letting out miserable moans as they let go of their pencils. Louis almost laughs. They tread their way to the front miserably and miserably give him their miserable papers before miserably looking at him pleadingly, and Louis just chuckles.

Class ends five minutes later, as Louis organizes the papers neatly, while the students whisper amongst themselves. When class ends, he notices that Harry is the first one out of the door, which…wow, okay. He wonders how Harry did on his exam.

Pulling out Harry’s test, he quickly skims through it, nodding and shaking his head at some things, but it’s when he gets to the back, that he stops short.

Because there, scrawled in tiny little handwriting at the very bottom of the page is _“I broke up with him btw. he didn’t take it well. thank you. –haz x”_ , and that is great news, really it is, but that’s not what’s making him gape at his paper. It’s the scratched out _“also you look very dapper today”_ that makes him do so. First of all, who uses the word ‘dapper’? Second of all, _what?_

_‘You look very dapper today.’_

_‘You look very dapper today.’_

Louis thinks that’s probably the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to him.

♥♥♥♥

“He said that I looked fucking ‘dapper’,” is the first thing Louis announces as he seats himself down next to Liam, who appears to be throwing grapes into Zayn’s mouth. Zayn lifts and eyebrow.

“Who did?” he asks. Liam stops throwing grapes into his boyfriend’s mouth and also turns to look at Louis. Louis throws his hands up, exasperated by the fact that his friends are too calm in a moment like this.

“Harry!” he exclaims.

“Who the fuck is Harry?” Zayn asks, looking confused out of his mind. It’s not as if Liam looks like he understands any more than Zayn, and that’s when Louis realizes he hasn’t told them about Harry. Like…at all.

“Oh,” Louis lets out vaguely and slumps back into his chair. Right. Harry’s his student. Right. He shouldn’t really go around telling people that he most definitely has a crush on a student. That certainly doesn’t sound right. He looks back up at Zayn and Liam who are staring at him incredulously. Louis decides he can tell them.

“He’s one of my students,” Louis begins. Both boys lift their eyebrows almost simultaneously that Louis almost laughs at it.

“So…one of your students thinks you look dapper?”

Louis nods. “Harry,” he says. He doesn’t know why, but he wants them to know and call him by his name. Liam nods at that.

“Okay…so… _Harry_ , who just so happens to be one of your students, thinks you look dapper? Does he have a crush on your or summat? What’s the problem? I’m confused,” Liam says honestly, and Louis catches Zayn’s eye, who’s just sitting there studying him.

“You have a crush on him, don’t you?” Zayn finally says, and Louis actually jumps a little. Liam’s eyes widen dramatically and Louis ducks his head, embarrassed out of his fucking mind.

“Yeah,” Louis admits softly. “Yeah, I think I do.”

“And he called you ‘dapper’ today,” Zayn goes on. Louis can only nod as Liam gapes at him. “Is he gay?” Louis nods again. “Single?”

“Just recently…. He wasn’t in a good relationship per se,” he says.

“How so?” Zayn asks, continuing to plow the way through the conversation without any hesitation at all. Liam’s still gaping at him.

“Not my business to tell you that really. Just…complicated. Very complicated and not good,” Louis explains sadly, remembering Harry crying into his shoulder over it not once, but two times.

“You have a crush on a student?!” Liam finally blurts out as if he’s just come back and landed on this miserable planet. Louis glares at him.

“Say it any louder, would you?!” he hisses. Liam blushes and looks down, poking at his salad pathetically.

“How old is he, Louis?”

Louis flinches. “He’s twenty.” Louis waits for the barrage of “Lou, that’s way too young” too come and “You can’t have a crush on a twenty-year-old”, but instead, Liam decides to say, “Well, that’s not too bad. He a good guy?”

Louis nods immediately. Why does this feel like an interrogation from his mum? “Of course he is. Remember when I said that he said I looked ‘dapper’ today?”

Liam smiles at that. Zayn just snorts. “Either that or he’s a pretentious arse.”

Louis just shakes his head, a big smile taking over his face. “Nah. He’s most definitely not an arse.”

♥♥♥♥

Louis most definitely wants a cat. He’s getting tired of coming home to such an empty flat that all he longs for are maybe the sounds of a cat ‘meowing’. How pathetic really.

He supposes he’s glad that he actually has papers to grade this time around. It’ll help ease at least some of his boredom.

Louis spends his Friday night with legs propped up on his table in the living room eating leftover pizza, while he grades about half of the exams. He leaves Harry’s for last for a reason. He ends up falling asleep curled up on the couch with _The Strokes_ playing in the background.

♥♥♥♥

The first thing Louis does on Saturday is go to a pet store. He’s going to get a cat if his life depends on it (although he’d rather not die; he still has half of the papers to grade, and he’s always been one known for seeing things through the end).

The girl working there is chipper and happy and everything Louis really isn’t feeling.

“Hello! Are you looking for something, or some _one_ , specific today?”

Louis nods. “I’m looking to adopt a cat.”

The girl smiles even bigger if that’s even possible. “Oh, how great! Do you want a kitten or a cat?” Louis thinks it over for a few seconds, and for some reason, he thinks of Harry, and how Harry is probably the type to coo over all of them, but would probably end up choosing a crippled one if given a chance. Louis blinks. What the fuck. He barely knows Harry.

Yet, he still finds himself asking, “Do you happen to have any cats, or kittens, it’s not all that important, that nobody else seems to want? Like crippled or summat?” Louis asks gently and the girl’s eyes shine brightly.

“As a matter of fact, we do. He’s just leaving the stage of being a kitten, and well…sadly, the kitten was inside a burning building before he was sent here, so half of his body is badly scarred and he has a very severe limp on his right hind leg. His name is Wilde, with an ‘e’,” she informs him. Louis smirks a little at that.

“Like _Oscar Wilde_?”

She brightens considerably. “Just like that, yes! Do you want him?”

Louis nods. “I’d love him.” The girl squeals softly and excuses herself as she rushes off to get Wilde. Louis waits for a minute or so before she’s returning with a fragile-looking cat in a cage. He’s light gray, with smooth fur (on the side he has fur), and Louis’ already in love with him. “Spectacular,” he breathes out.

The girl just smiles widely at him again and brings out an adoption form.

Louis fills it out quickly.

♥♥♥♥

Louis gets to school early on Monday, practically passing out on his chair. Zayn and Liam somehow managed to get him drunk last night and now he was suffering from an awful hangover and just ugh, he’s supposed to teach today.

“Whyyyyyyyyy,” he moans loudly, letting his head fall to his desk as he shuts his eyes, trying to see if he can catch up on eight hours of sleep in five minutes. Louis is actually almost asleep until he suddenly hears a loud laugh reverberate throughout the room. Louis’ head snaps up and well, of course it’s Harry, why wouldn’t it be Harry? Louis immediately jumps up, smoothing out his wrinkled jumper and looks back at Harry who’s still just smiling at him. “Harry!”

“Louis!” Harry responds just as shocked. Harry’s laughing at him, Louis realizes. He can tell by the dancing mirth in his eyes. The little fucker.

Wait.

Harry’s laughing at him. Harry’s smiling. Harry’s not miserable. Harry looks _happy._ Louis suddenly can’t stop smiling.

“I have a hangover,” he admits cheerily and Harry barks out another loud laugh. Louis wants to get lost in the sound.

“I think I do too,” Harry smiles, sitting down in his usual seat. Louis just grins back at him.

“Oh? And you think you can come to my class with a hangover, Styles?” Louis asks seriously.

“Don’t know, Mr. Tomlinson. Do you think you’re able to teach a class with a hangover?” he retaliates.

“Oi! I don’t need your sass, mister!” Louis barks, and Harry starts giggling. Fucking _giggling._

“Did you see my note, Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry asks nonchalantly, and Louis might’ve considered it innocent, but based on the tiny smirk, Louis knows Harry knows exactly what he’s doing. Jesus.

“Hm? Oh, the one about me looking dapper as always? No, I don’t think I did,” Louis responds. Harry grins, dimples popping out like craters on the moon.

“Oh, so you did? You look quite fit today as well, _Louis_ ,” he flirts, and Louis can’t even understand how this is happening. Harry’s flirting with him? Louis decides to take a chance and flirt back. Why not? What’s he got to lose? (Besides his job, oh fuck.)

“You don’t look half bad yourself, Mr. Charming,” Louis winks back, and is pleased to see that Harry turns a dark red. Hm. That gives some thought to Louis about how Harry will be in bed.

Wait, what.

Harry is still red when the next few students finally start walking in, and Louis just manages to grunt at them, suddenly feeling a hellfire headache come on. He hates Zayn and Liam. Fuck them for doing this to him.

It’s also no surprise that the class isn’t up to par as usual today. Louis can’t blame anyone. It seems there was some party for celebrating the first exams, and half of the people in here still seem hung over from any Saturday party.

When class ends, Harry walks to his desk (Louis swears he was sashaying his hips like that on purpose) and leaves a note on his desk. Louis just stares at him as he smiles softly and walks away. Uhm. Okay.

He picks up the note and quickly reads it, smiling like a fool when he’s done. Harry had given him his number along with saying, “ _so the fit student can talk to their fit teacher”._

Louis doesn’t think he’ll ever stop smiling as he pockets the note happily.

♥♥♥♥

The first thing Louis texts Harry is after an epiphany hits him randomly at home, while Wilde lies peacefully sleeping on his chest. 

**to: Harry**

**sent 6:43 pm**

**did I forget to give the class homework today????**

**to: Louis**

**received 6:45 pm**

**haha yesssssss, but it’s okay though xx**

**to: Harry**

**sent 6:46 pm**

**no, it isn’t! I have to be a mean teacher and dictate your lives and not care about any of you at all!**

**to: Louis**

**received 6:47 pm**

**louis, u sure we’re talking about the same person????**

**to: Harry**

**sent 6:48 pm**

**I will give you extra homework if you don’t stop being rude :(** **  
**

**to: Louis**

**received 6:51 pm**

**ur the one being mean to me!!!! :( :(** **  
**

**to: Harry**

**sent 6:53 pm**

**of course I am!! I’m the teacher!!!!!!!!!!! ;)**

**to: Louis**

**received 6:53 pm**

**:(**

**to: Harry**

**sent 7:24 pm**

**oops! sorry! took a shower and just now got to respond. also :P**

**to: Louis**

**received 7:38 pm**

**so mean, i swear**

**to: Harry**

**sent 7:45 pm**

**DO YOUR HOMEWORK, HAROLD!!!!**

**to: Louis**

**received 8:07 pm**

**don’t have any ;) teacher forgot to be mean to us. shame on him :P**

**to: Harry**

**sent 8:13 pm**

**you’re a menace**

**to: Louis**

**received 8:37 pm**

**;) I can be a lot more too**

And well, okay. Louis stares down at his phone just as it shifts into being nine o’clock. Does Harry mean what Louis thinks he means? Is Louis just being an absolute creep? Oh, fuck, why did he text him like this? What is he _thinking?!_

Harry’s a student for fuck’s sake! A student of his! Not even just a student at the college, but one his own students!

What the fuck is Louis doing?

He looks back down the text. He hasn’t responded yet. He doesn’t know what to say. What does he say? What does he do?

Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Louis doesn’t reply at all in the end, opting instead to watch CBB until he gets too tired to keep his eyes open any longer.

♥♥♥♥

The next day, Harry wears jeans that are practically jeggings. They accentuate his legs in all the right ways and it is in no way an accident how many times Harry conveniently “dropped something” in front of Louis as he showed off his arse.

But, Louis can’t do that anymore. He just can’t. He’s the teacher. He’s almost a decade older than Harry for fuck’s sake! When Harry was born, Louis was eight and wanted to be a famous footballer! Harry couldn’t even speak then!

Louis thinks he makes it clear that this thing (is it even a thing?) between the two of them needs to stop when Harry tried staying after class on Tuesday, but Louis dismissed him, saying that he “important matters” to attend to. Harry could tell it was a load of bullshit. Louis could tell it was a load of bullshit. Hell, even the most oblivious person in the world could tell how much an utter load of bullshit it was, but it got the point across at least. Harry’s stopped staying after class.

Doesn’t mean he hasn’t stepped up his game in class though, and Louis has to wonder how the hell Harry can go from being a fragile little boy crying against Louis’ shoulder to someone Louis can only imagine on their knees and in front of Louis.

Louis’ a bad person.

It’s been over a week of Harry taunting Louis, and yet, Louis still has yet to break. He’s told Zayn and Liam about his terrible dilemma and they literally just laughed in his face. Quite rude, if he must say so himself. They’re still laughing over it, bringing it up every lunch with a stupid little remark like, “So, what items of clothing did Harry decide to wear today to make your cock twitch?” Louis would smack them with every remark, the bastards.

It’s Wednesday, a little over a week since Harry started being a little shit, that Louis finds himself on.

“He’s just so fucking attractive!” Louis whines miserably to his friends at their usual table. Liam laughs, and Zayn just snorts a bit.

“Mate, trust me, we got that down,” Zayn smirks. Louis throws a carrot at him.

“You’re not being helpful, Zaynie. Aren’t you supposed to be my friend?” Louis complains. Liam just laughs again and pats him on the back. Zayn’s still smirking. Louis wonders what Zayn’d smirk about if the carrot was suddenly shoved up his nostril.

“Lou, you’re right. We are your friends, and as your friend, I’m telling you you’re being ridiculous not giving in. Just give in. He obviously wants you, and well…it’s not like it’s not mutual, mate,” Liam says, pretty little frown gracing his forehead. Liam is probably laughing in the inside.

“I’m his teacher, Li!” Louis cries, waving his hands up. “Teacher! Eight years older than him!” Liam sighs and reaches to pull Louis’ hands back down onto the table.

“Didn’t he date someone eleven years older than him? It doesn’t seem like he cares much about the age, mate. And it’s not like you’re going to be his teacher forever, Louis. Hell, after the semester, he won’t even be in your class anymore!” Louis pouts at his logic. He knows he’s being unnecessarily dramatic, but damnit, Louis is horny all the fucking time now because of Harry Styles, and it’s affecting his attitude. Right now, he just wants to be loved and right about everything.

Louis groans and places his head on the table, right next to his empty plate that used to have food on it. He peeks up at the boys a little.

“Am I being an idiot about this then? Should I really just give in?”

“Yes!” Liam says exasperatedly. Louis bites his lip and shifts his gaze just to Zayn for his opinion as well. Zayn smiles at him.

“Yeah, Lou. I think you should go get him,” he agrees quietly, yet it seems to be the loudest thing in Louis’ mind right now, the words rushing in his head like a river flowing. Louis smiles widely against the cold table and lifts his head up.

“Okay, then. I’ll guess I’ll have to up my game now.”

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued


End file.
